Shining or Dulling? Episode 51 Part 5/5
( A sword comes out of the smoke, hitting Shade's head ) ( Shade's head gets hit ) Mike) ... ( A bakugan comes out of the smoke ) Mike) =D Sarieror) O_O DID I JUST EVOLVE... Mike) YES! Sarieror) OMG! LOOK AT ME! ( Sarieror examines his new looks ) Sarieror) Look at this! New armor, a better sword, and OMG! LOOK AT THIS! ( Flames come from Sarieror's hands ) Sarieror) AWESOME! Mike) YEP! Airzel) SHADE, ATTACK ALREADY! ( Shade stands still ) Airzel) SHADE! Shade) Where am I? Airzel) ATTACK! Shade) Attack? Airzel) YES! Shade) Who? Airzel) ATTACK NOW! STOP PLAYING GAMES, DO THIS FOR MASTER ARRIC! Shade) MASTER ARRIC, LORD AIRZEL... ( Shade appears next to Airzel ) Shade) NO! ( Shade picks Airzel up ) Shade) Snap out of it... Airzel) WE HAVE TO SERVE MASTER ARRIC! Shade) AIRZEL! YOU SERVE YOURSELF, NOT THAT FOOL! Airzel) MATER ARRIC! ( Shade shakes Airzel, out cold ) Meanwhile, by Blue... Blue) 1 on 4...That's tough, isn't it? Bling) Nope! I don't even need to use any abilities... Blue) I know! Bling) So, how about you go help the others and I'll fight alone... Blue) Just what I was thinking... ( Blue runs off ) Bling) Now lets start this over! ( Aquos Phockery rubs his eyes ) ( Pyrus Phockery slashes Bling ) ( Bling puts his arm up to block ) Bling) No, no, no! ( Bling's tail wraps around Pyrus Phockery's leg ) Bling) NOW FLY! ( Bling swings his tail, tripping Darkus Phockery and Flare ) ( Pyrus Phockery is freed and crashes into Aquos Phockery ) ( Pyrus and Aquos Phockery lay unconscious ) Bling) Wow...Weak much? Darkus Phockery) They've always been weak! ( Flare and FSB disappear into fire ) Bling) OH, THAT HAS TO HURT! ( Bling slams his elbow into Darkus Phockery ) Darkus Phockery) I DON'T NEED THEM, SO... ( Darkus Phockery slams a purple ball into Bling ) ( Bling gets pushed back ) Bling) So you are a tough one... [ Inside Wolfgang and Samantha's house ] ???) Neither! Arric) And you're? ???) None of your business! ( Arric gets up and looks towards ???'s eyes ) ( Samantha quickly moves Wolfgang ) ???) Just remember...REMEMBER MY ROAR! Arric) You think you're funny, right? ???) No, I'm not... ( Overload Tigator comes out of his ball form ) ( The roof starts to cave in ) Arric) Well, I guess we'll see... ???) YEAH! ( Samantha, in head, OMG! I FORGOT ABOUT THE DOGS! ) Outside the front door... Blue) It's alright...You're fine...We're almost there... ( Blue continues to help everyone away from the door ) Mike) Come on Alice, you can do! ( Mike grabs Alice's other hand, while Blue helps her across ) Blue) Why did PG have to make me do this... Mike) Because she has to brawl with Leonial and Kyleronco and Kyle have been away... Blue) I didn't need an answer -_-''' '''Jane) Mike, your bakugan looks cooler now! Mike) I know... 5 minutes later... Blue) Now time for the door... Mike) Okay! Blue) Everyone stay here! Mike) Sure! ( Blue slips through the broken walk way ) Blue Okay...Samantha, I'm coming... ( Blue backs up ) ( Blue charges into the door ) Blue) ... ( Blue backs up again ) ( Darkus Phockery sends Bling into the air ) ( Blue charges into the door ) ( The door falls down ) Samantha) DAD!!!!!! ( A huge purple beam goes pass Tigator, Arric, and Blue ) Samantha) O_O DAD!!!!!!!! ( Samantha passes out ) [ Meanwhile, outside the battling has stopped ] Pyro) ... Darkusfan202) Is Master Arric... Pyro) I don't know... ( Pyro hears something ) Pyro) We should leave! I MEAN, RIGHT NOW! Darkusfan202) Okay... ( For some reason, Darkusfan202, Pyro, and Darkus Phockery leave ) ???) RRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR! The Forgotten and Told! Episode 52 Grade of Shining or Dulling? Episode 51 Part 5/5? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Samantha Category:Wolfgang Category:Blueking4ever Category:Arric Category:Mike Category:Jane Category:Firestormblaze Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Shade Category:Sarieror Category:Bling Category:Aquos Phockery Category:Pyrus Phockery Category:Darkus Phockery Category:Flare Category:Overload Tigator Category:Voltronic Leonial Category:Kyleronco Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Kyle